mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleena Jenkins
Aleena Marie "Ally" Jenkins (b. 29 May 2011) is an [https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/England English] [https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Muggle-born Muggle-born] witch, the first and oldest daughter to Edwin and Sophia Jenkins Pearson. She is also the elder sister of Myra and Nicholas. Aleena, her sister, and her brother live in Liverpool, a maritime city in northwest England. Aleena began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2022 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. __TOC__ Biography Early Life (2011-2022) Aleena Marie “Ally” Jenkins was born to Edwin and Sophia Jenkins (née Pearson), both of whom have been weather reporters for over fifteen years, on May 29, 2011. She is their eldest daughter, and although these two are baffled by how she can be portrayed to others, including her siblings, Myra and Nicholas, at times when she gets gullible, irresponsible, and clumsy, even though she was quite adventurous, funny, and charismatic in her own way, these two are known to be proud of all that she does. For Aleena’s third birthday, her godparents by the names of Patrick Fraser and Joanna Powell gave her a stuffed barn owl that she later named Orby. In Sophia’s letters to both Patrick and Joanna, it mentioned how Orby was one of Aleena’s favorite birthday presents that she has ever received and that she snuggles with him every night as she slept along with taking him almost anywhere. In the letters, Sophia also shared photos that Edwin took of Aleena holding Orby in her arms as she was sleeping and taking him to the local fair in London. Coming from two non-magical parents and hasn’t been exposed to magic before, Aleena was home-schooled while Myra and Nicholas went to primary school as Edwin and Sophia felt that Aleena should have less exposure to bullying since she was bullied a lot during the first couple of years in primary school, mostly because of her physical appearance. Edwin and Sophia hired a good friend of Edwin’s by the name of Priya Wilkinson (née Burton), who is a Muggle-born also, to be Aleena’s home-school teacher, though her husband, Regan, is a Pureblood wizard who works for the Ministry of Magic, which was something that she didn't tell anyone about, not even Aleena and her family. Much to Aleena's knowledge, she started being secretly interested in the Muggle aspect of magic by doing her own research by reading a bunch of books on Muggle magic. By the time Aleena was eleven, she had received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, saying that she got accepted. This made Aleena a bit puzzled and confused at first. During Aleena’s time at Hogwarts, she tried her very best to make friends. The only thing that was kind of holding her back, though, was her fear of being criticized by other people for her physical appearance. Aleena was hopeful that she’s able to make friends her age and not have a care in the world on what anyone else thought, but luckily for her, she was able to make a few friends as well as being her own person. Hogwarts Journey (2022-2029) First Year (2022-2023) Second Year (2023-2024) Third Year (2024-2025) Fourth Year (2025-2026) Fifth Year (2026-2027) ((TBD)) Sixth Year (2027-2028) ((TBD)) Seventh Year (2028-2029) ((TBD)) Physical Appearance Personality * POSITIVE TRAITS: Adventurous, Funny, Charismatic * NEGATIVE TRAITS: Gullible, Irresponsible, Clumsy Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students